iotfandomcom-20200213-history
Operarius
Julius Ivo Operarius was a Marian General, Secretary of Defense, and later Chancellor in IOT IV. He would, between IOT IV and IOT IV: the Aftermath, become dictator of the entire country and plot his eventual domination of the world and enslavement of all life. Background He was in the military for 19 years, entering at age 22. He gradually worked his way up to General (reaching it at age 34) and was a close adviser to Lucius Infernius. At age 38, he became Supreme Commander of Marian forces in the Middle East, and was known for his great tactics in routing insurgents, and his supporters quickly said he was a key factor in the quick end of the war, which ended when he was 40. After that, he served as a general for one more year before being appointed Secretary of Defense, age 41. Operarius is notable for having overseen the expansion of the military's quality as much as its size. In particular, he said that the cruise missile program was a waste of money due to their one-shot tactics, and that UAVs were a far better investment as they kept soldiers out of harm's way, saved on having to train new pilots, and also could be re-used until destruction. Operarius stated that his dream was to make it so that the Federation could compete with players such as Germany and Japan in the fields of robotics despite the smaller economy, and the large military budget would help this enormously. Chancellor He became Chancellor at age 49, under the Federalist ticket. Operarius' first project was the "Lawbot" Program, which would apply UAV technology to ground-based machines, allowing police officers to stay out of harm's way yet still use remote-control to do their duties. The Federalist leadership, under Marcos de Sombra (not to be confused with Sombra de Mar), stated that Operarius was a hero worthy of being commended for his duties to guarantee the safety of society's finest, and having made sure that any lives expended were few. Akin to propaganda, they stated that without Operarius' leadership and innovative tactics, the Arab War could have gone on for far longer. Under his term, Lawbots replaced or supplemented police in most parts of the Federation. The move was hailed as progressive, as Lawbots possessed no weapons besides tasers. As Chancellor, Operarius was very aggressive, and made no secret of his hatred of Communism. He would later displace Sombra with intrigue, allowing him to dominate the politics of the Federalists. Later on, Operarius would work with Progressive President Emmanuel de Zorrito, if they often were at odds. Operarius' newest project, introduced on the eve of the War, was the Praetorian, a powerful, well-armed robot, meant to guard officials and also devestate the enemy on the field of battle. Operarius lost his left arm in an accident when one ripped it off. Dictator During the chaos of war, Chancellor Operarius was able to usurp the Presidency due to it being "incompetent." President de Zorrito was exiled to an unknown location. Operarius quickly instituted a wartime economy, with strict rationing, government secrecy, suspension of various rights and freedoms and overall more statism. All in the name of security. When the war finally ended with its former enemies in ruins, Operarius would not let go of power like any Roman dictator was supposed to. He did just what they did - kept it. All soldiers in control of the many Praetorians and Lawbots mass produced for the war - "to keep them at home with their families" - found themselves no longer able to control them. Operarius launched a remote override signal, which quickly put all the army's robotics under his command; he had built receivers for the signal in every machine designed under his regime. With this, he was able to easily execute or capture anyone he pleased. Every robot operated on the network, with the network being able to shut down - and the units operate autonomously within certain directives - if anybody tried to infiltrate it. Operarius would reign for quite a few years unopposed. Being rather racist towards furry citizens, he tried his best to find ways to purge them yet be discreet about it. Usually by rounding up their leaders. He also putting emphasis on framing them. Whatever could be done to destroy them, he felt, was good. Marcos de Sombra, one of the staunchest critics of Operarius' leadership upon losing the position, was one of the first to go. How fitting the Resistance that soon came to power was composed of furry and human alike despite his attempts to divide and conquer. The Resistance was formally composed of 7 equals, but 3 individuals dominated it - all Kaetif. None of them had last names due to their origin, only first names: Isabel, a vixen; Blitz, a porcupine; and Sombra, a wolf. They were the results of treacherous experiments Operarius had been conducting since his early days in power, using funds siphoned from the defense budget and other sources of corruption. Planning his coup since day one, Operarius was open to whatever idea would let him into the corridors of power, even if it meant, yeugh, the furries. Contacting various Neo-Incan scientists with no moral objections, he paid them handsomely to give him biological superweapons that would allow him to dominate every foe that could be sent at him. Between kidnapping of various test subjects, furry and human alike, and combining it with any data related to other biological research he could get his paws on, Operarius' Black Project went on without a hitch. Out of hundreds, only a handful lived, and most of those died afterward. The three who lived would ironically become the worst enemies of their "father." When Operarius discovered after a few months his experiments were not only costly and had high mortality, with what few that lived being practically worthless(given their "above average" rather than superhuman, game changing status), and as an extra insult they possessed free will, he ordered them disposed of. A big mistake. They managed to escape his purge - Operarius killed most of the scientists involved as well to keep things under wraps - and find their way into the Resistance. Operarius shrugged it off as a few freaks escaping, and resumed his planned takeover, placing more faith in his plan of using machinery to take over. Downfall and Death After years of hard work and countless friends lost, the Resistance developed the "Omega Signal" which was sent through Operarius' systems so quick it short-circuited almost all of his troops. It was just in time, too - the mad techno-tyrant had perfected a device called the Neuromuscular Interface, or Neuralyser, that supposedly would assist those with damage to their motor functions, but in reality, would allow him to enslave the muscles, if not the minds, of any he pleased. Just a week before his plan to mass-Neuralyse the population could go into effect, the tyrant toppled. Beyond his elite guard and what few human associates he kept - due to his belief that every human could be as treacherous as himself - his elaborate Palace in the Congo was practically defenseless. The Resistance gathered several hundred troops and stormed the palace, joined by hundreds more civilians willing to draw enemy fire and participate in finally disposing of the dictator. Cornered on the palace rooftop after a bloody battle through the complex, Operarius begged for mercy. Isabel and Blitz were of the opinion that he should be brought to trial for his innumerable crimes against the People and humanity in general, but any plan of this sort was sabotaged by Sombra. In the blink of an eye, he had pounced on the obese despot, and between claws, teeth, and his strength, tore him limb from limb, his black fur becoming red. As he would later relate, he made the rooftop "greasy with Operarius' fat..." After having had several minutes pass during this outburst, fellow freedom fighters looking on in shock, Sombra tossed Operarius' corpse - or at least what was left of it now - over the edge of the rooftop, topping it off with a howl of triumphant victory. Development of the Character Julius Ivo Operarius, through his overthrow of a regime, cybernetic expertise, military background, physical appearance, hatred of furries, and plan to use a device to enslave all of humanity, is a reference to Dr. Robotnik of the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog canon. Julian Ivo were Dr. Robotnik's given and middle names, and they are where the "Julius Ivo" derives from. His surname, Operarius, roughly means "worker" in Latin. This is in the same vein that Robotnik means "worker" in various Slavic languages. Category:Roleplay characters